Fear the inner evil
by TonksBella
Summary: Diana's inner evil comes out to play... Kind of a second to Inner darkness, though you don't have to read that before this.


Diana's inner evil comes out to play...

I don't own Secret Circle, if i did i wouldn't have let the show be canceled.

* * *

It has been a month since Grant and I left Chance Harbor, my home, and it's wonderful. No demon which hunters, but most of all no DARK MAGIC. I had left the hotel we were staying at to get some air for a little bit. I knew it was late was late so I unlocked the door magically. "Grant" I whispered walking into the room I noticed a lamp on "Grant" I called using my normal voice.

"Sorry Grant's not here right now. Can I take a message?" a female voice spoke. It was coming from a girl sitting in the desk chair playing with the lamp turning it on and off, casting the room with light than totally darkness. "Who are you? And what did you do to Grant?" I asked in a demanding voice, but it was still a little shaky. "Wow I didn't quite believe it, you want to try that again" the girl said. "Who are you" I spoke again this time very confidently "well since you asked so nicely" she stated sarcastically.

Slowly she stood up from the chair and turned to face me. "Wha?" I stuttered taking a step back "why do you look like me?" I asked trying to hide my fear. "Because I am you. Well the part you're running away from" she smiled "and with a bot you don't really even know too. Maybe that stick up your ass loosened a little, but then again, you did run away just to get away from little old me. But the funny think Diana" she smiled but went blank.

"You can't, because not matter where you go, I'll always be there, tight in the back of your mind just searching to get out" she said. "I'll never let a monster like you out, not again" I shouted. "Oh you say that now" she laughed angering me a little "but you'll have to, to save Cassie. Well that is if you actually give a damn about her at all" she stated accusingly

"of course I do, she's my sister" I told her. "There you go lying again Diana Lying to yourself" she sighed. She walked around me to the sink getting a glass of water. The silence between us was giving me the chance to really look at my doppelganger. She was wearing a brown leather jacket with blue metallic pants and black boots. "So are you real or am I dreaming?" I asked getting her eyes to focus back on me.

She smiled again but this time it was a predatory smile sending chills down my spine. Her eyes had that look, the love of inflicting pain on people. She sat the glass down "wouldn't you like to know?" she said the chills turning into ice. "You'll find out soon, I mean real soon just how real I am" she said. "That's not going to happen" I said taking a step towards her "I won't let it happen" I said.

"Yeah right" she said clearly not believing me "you run off with some guy leaving your sister behind to get away from dark magic, away from me. But you can't, face it Diana I'll be out real soon. Then it's party time" she said with a chuckle. "That's not going to happen" "And you won't let it. Wow echo much? Let's face it the way I see it, I'll be free and there's nothing you can do about it" she said cutting me off.

"We'll see about that" I said using my magic to throw her into the wall. "Ha-ha that a girl" she said standing up "now it's my turn" I felt myself lift off the ground and slam into the wall knocking the wind out of me. "You can run all you want with pretty boy Diana, but no matter where you go I'll be around. In the back of your mind, on your shoulder egging you on" she taunted her eyes darkened that's when I started to feel my throat close like what Cassie did to me.

"You get it now don't you? See the kind of power you could have if you'd just let go" she said. I tried to speak but nothing came out but gasps causing her to do her scary smile, god I hate that damns smile. She raised her hand and I floated from the wall over to her still no able to move a finger. We were face to face our eyes meeting "we're going to have so much fun Diana" she mocked smirking. I glared at her hating that she was right, that this thing was the darkness inside of me. "That's it Diana, get angry. You know you want to hurt me. But you can't we both know I'll win in the end" she said thrusting her hand out palm facing me. There is was the Balcoin symbol the last thing I saw before a burning pain took over me.

"Diana?" "No stop please" I cried out. "Diana" my eyes opened slowly to see Grant looking over me with worry. "Are you okay? You started screaming in your sleep. And your hand what happened to it?" he asked. I looked down at my hand trying to ignore the pain from it, I looked up at Grant trying to think about what to tell him. But something over his shoulder caught my attention on the counter was the glass she used. "I'll always be around Diana" her words echoed in my head followed by laughter scaring me. I knew I won't be sleeping for a while because deep down I knew she was right. Because no matter where I went she would be there watching and waiting to be set free.

* * *

There you have it. Now before you ask I'm not sure he'll continue, he hasn't decided if he want's to or not.


End file.
